


Everything’s Better When You’re Around

by The_Moons_Best_Friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto is a good friend, Captains as Roommates, Daichi is also done, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu Captains, Idiots in Love, It’s me. I’m Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa is a nosy bitch, kuroo is an idiot, oikawa is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_Best_Friend/pseuds/The_Moons_Best_Friend
Summary: Daichi ends up rooming in college with the other captains. Chaos insues, and maybe love?Seriously I’m so bad at summaries I’m so sorry.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Everything’s Better When You’re Around

When Daichi decided to go to university in Tokyo, he didn’t know exactly what he was signing up for. He thought he was prepared. He knew the city was big and loud (way different than the countryside he was used to), the subway system was confusing, and the sheer amount of people that lived there was overwhelming. He was ready for those things. 

What he was not ready for, was who he would end up living with when he got there. 

When it came to housing Daichi picked the cheapest living arrangement, which was a two bedroom dorm, with a kitchen, but there were two beds in each room. So four people living in one small dorm. It wasn’t exactly ideal but honestly after sharing rooms with Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata at training camps, Daichi thought he could deal with anything. 

When he walked into his dorm the first thing he noticed was the hair. He would know that hair anywhere, and when the body belonging to that hair turned around, those big golden eyes locking onto Daichi, he cringed before the boom of his roommates voice assaulted his ears. 

“SAWAMURA! No shit! You’re my roommate?” Bokuto’s voice echoed through the entire room.  
He ran up and gave Daichi a bone crushing hug, twirling him around in a circle. Daichi wanted to be upset about this turn in events, but the look of pure joy on Bokuto’s face was infectious. 

“Hey Bokuto. I didn’t know you were going to school-“ 

Daichi was cut off by another voice coming from one of the bed rooms. 

“Is that Dai-chan I hear?” This time Daichi did feel dread. Because only one person had ever called him Dai-chan. Just as he was praying to whatever god that was listening that it was a coincidence, Daichi saw the perfectly styled head of chestnut brown hair, and the million watt smile of one Oikawa Tooru. 

Daichi tried to keep a neutral face, his parents had raised him to be polite, but the longer Oikawa looked at him, the harder it was getting. 

“Uh, hey Oikawa. Are you living here too?” 

“Of course. And I’ve already decided we’re sharing a room.” 

Daichi didn’t like that. But then he looked at Bokuto and thought at least Oikawa would be (hopefully) quieter. But then there was a fourth roommate. Maybe he would get a break with that one. 

“Hey no fair! What if I wanted to room with Sawamura?” 

“Too bad. You’re stuck with me buddy.” A new voice came from the doorway. Three heads snapped to the figure standing in the doorway, with three completely different reactions. Bokuto’s face was one of elation as he ran and jumped into the man’s arms, almost knocking him over. Oikawa looked at him skeptically, trying to appear taller, clearly not trusting the new person. And Daichi, well Daichi’s whole face felt on fire. 

The man being mauled in the doorway had black hair, sticking up everywhere that somehow worked, sharp golden eyes that saw everything, a permanent smirk that somehow pissed Daichi off, and got him excited, broad shoulders, and a long lithe body. 

Kuroo Tetsurou finally got Bokuto back on the ground, and looked around him. He gave Oikawa the same look Oikawa had been giving him, and when he looked at Daichi at first he had a look of surprise, but that quickly turned into his normal smirk. 

“Oh ho ho. This should be interesting.” Kuroo said, and it made Daichi fear for his future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first couple of weeks of living together was, interesting. Bokuto had a tendency to be loud, no matter the time of day, and was clumsy so things got broken easily. Kuroo was a little messy and would forget to pick up after himself, and Oikawa stayed up all hours of the night and took way to long in the bathroom (“Beauty takes time Dai-Chan! Not you would know anything about- OW SORRY SORRY”).

Although Daichi didn’t see it, the others said his problem was that he was an old man who liked to boss them around. 

“Well I wouldn’t need to boss you around if you guys actually acted like adults instead of children.”

A collective “BOO” rang out all over the dorm room as random objects were thrown in Daichi’s direction. 

It was an adjustment, but Daichi was sure they would figure it out. Although the other 3 did seem like giant man-children most of the time, they had been captains of their volleyball team. That had to mean something right? 

It helped that they were also all on the same volleyball team. The more they played together as a team, the more they became one at home. 

Somehow these four completely different people managed to find a system. Oikawa decided he was determined to learn how to cook. Although there was much trial and error, and three unwilling guinea pigs, he figured it out. Bokuto found solace and could get his energy out with cleaning, So he could be found vacuuming or doing the dishes, normally while singing a horrible pop song as the top of his lungs. 

Kuroo was a morning person, and would make sure everyone was up and ready for morning practice everyday. He even would wake each of them up in their own way (Bokuto liked to be scared awake, for some reason, Oikawa wanted coffee in his face as soon as his eyes opened, and Daichi liked to hit the snooze button at least 5 times). And Daichi was a schedule man. He very much liked order and so he was the one that made sure everyone was following their schedules and getting to classes. 

It may look weird on the outside but it was what worked for them. 

And Daichi may not admit is out loud, but he honestly liked living with those idiots. Well, most of the time. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

He said to the three boys sitting on the couch, looking much younger and smaller than they were. 

“But-“ Oikawa tried to explain, but smartly stopped when Daichi gave him his best glare. 

“Who did it?”

The three of them looked back and forth but seemed to be suddenly mute. 

“Come on just tell me. Who took all of my clothes and hid them?” Daichi was trying is best to look menacing but that was hard to do mostly naked. 

This got a snort from the large cat on the left side, and a covered mouth giggle from the owl next to him. 

“It was obviously Testu-chan.”  
Oikawa looked up, over being scolded for something he didn’t do. 

“What the fuck, Oikawa? I can’t believe you would snitch!” 

“You think I want to feel the wrath of Dai-chan? No thank you!”

“I didn’t take all of your clothes.” He heard mumbled from the left corner. 

Daichi gave him a deadpan look, taking the towel off to reveal the very small, very tight, underwear covered in kittens he was wearing, and raised an eyebrow at him. 

This caused a full blown cackle from Bokuto, a small laugh from Oikawa who tried to conspicuously get his phone out, and all out staring from Kuroo. 

“Find all of my clothes Kuroo and I want then back within the hour. Got it?” 

As Daichi turned around, stomping back to his room, he heard a cat call, the shutter sound of a photo being taken and a small “worth it” from Kuroo. 

He got all of his clothes back, except his underwear, which Kuroo just could not seem to find anywhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something else that came with living with these giant men, was snuggling. It started as almost a necessity. 4 guys as big as them trying to fit on one couch for a movie night was laughable. But also no one ever wanted to be on the floor. And Daichi being the shortest guy there, was normally the one voted off. 

He got tired of that so one day he decided he was just going to sit in Bokuto’s lap instead. Bokuto seemed pleased with this development and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s middle, where they sat eating popcorn. 

The next time the same problem arose, Daichi was about to sit on Bokuto again, when Kuroo grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. “It’s not nice to not share your toys Bo.” Kuroo said with a wink to Daichi. This caused Daichi to roll his eyes, but Oikawa didn’t miss the pink spreading on Daichi’s cheeks. 

From there it just became habit. Oikawa would lay on Kuroo’s chest, or Bokuto would lean on Daichi when he was cooking and Bo was half asleep. 

One night when Daichi was sleeping, he felt his blanket get lifted up, and his bed dip down. 

“Oikawa why are you in my bed?” He said with his eyes still closed. 

He heard a snort by his ear and then a voice on the other side of the room, “not me Dai-chan.” 

Daichi eyes shot open and he was met with even worse bed head than normal. “Kuroo, why are you here?” 

“Bo’s sick and snoring like a freight train. I have a test tomorrow so I need to get some sleep.” 

“Go sleep on the couch then.” 

“You know I’m way to big to sleep there. Besides your bed is so warm. Goodnight Daichi.” Kuroo said, while nuzzling his face into Daichi’s neck. This made Daichi feel things he wasn’t sure how to name, but he was honestly so tired he just shrugged and closed his eyes. 

Across the room Oikawa sat stock still with his mouth hung open for 15 minutes before snapping a picture of the two snuggling. 

This was the beginning of what Oikawa would call “oblivious idiots who obviously like each other but don’t know the other person likes them.” It started with legitimate reasons. Like Bokuto’s snoring (which was as loud as his talking), or Oikawa’s laptop screen was keeping Daichi up. But eventually it just turned into them doing it almost every night, with no explanation for why. 

There were also times they would fall asleep on the couch, one of them laying on the others chest. Oikawa could swear one time when he walked in to the apartment he caught Kuroo kissing the top of Daichi’s head, but he couldn’t be sure. 

At some point it switched from them all snuggling together, to Kuroo and Daichi snuggling. 

“You guys look cozy.” Oikawa said one afternoon while sitting on the couch with Kuroo and Daichi. 

Daichi looked at him confused, Kuroo’s head on his lap while Daichi read a book, one hand in Kuroo’s hair. “I guess?” He said. Like this was the most normal thing on the planet. 

Oikawa decided to come up with a plan. Clearly the two had no idea about each other’s feelings, or maybe even their own. So he was going to do something about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Dai-chan! I have this guy I want you to meet from my physics class. I think you guys would hit it off perfectly!” 

Daichi seemed to consider this while eating his breakfast. While he was deep in thought he didn’t notice Kuroo completely freezing next to him, fork halfway to his mouth. “I don’t know if I trust your judgement, Oikawa.” Daichi said, smirk rivaling Kuroo’s appearing on his face. Bokuto snorted into his coffee cup, yelling “BURN!” Right next to Oikawa. 

Oikawa gasped in mock offense. “I would never do you wrong. Trust the great Oikawa-san.” 

Daichi squinted his eyes at Oikawa, seemed to consider it, and then shrugged. “Why not?” 

Next to him Kuroo had a frown forming on his face, and he quickly left the table and went to shower. Oikawa couldn’t stop the grin that took over his face. 

“Great! I’ll bring him by tomorrow afternoon.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Bokuto was feeling down. He had studied really hard, even getting Kuroo and Daichi’s help, for a biology test that he totally bombed. 

Not many people knew Bokuto as well as Kuroo (except maybe Akaashi), and he knew exactly how to brighten his friends day. 

“You know what I really want? Some cookies! What do you think Sa’mura?” Daichi was about to say something when he looked up at Kuroo from his spot on Kuroo’s chest and noticed the look was giving Daichi. Big eyes shifting between him and Bokuto. 

“That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Bo?” 

Bokuto picked his head off the table where he had previously been banging it. “I like cookies!” 

“Okay great let’s make some! I’ll get the recipe.” Kuroo said. 

“I’ll start getting out the ingredients” Daichi said, with Bokuto hot on his heels “I’ll help!” 

They had the ingredients out and were busy making cookies, well Bokuto and Daichi were at least. Kuroo had his arms wrapped around Daichi’s waist with his chin resting on Daichi’s shoulder. Everytime Daichi would go to measure something Kuroo would poke him in the ribs and he would spill. 

Bokuto got a call from Akaashi, which he went to take in his room while Daichi and Kuroo continued in the kitchen. 

“You’re cleaning this up I hope you know that.” Daichi said, trying to fight the smile on his face. 

He suddenly felt the arms around his waist disappear (noting how cold he felt). Then a few seconds later Kuroo whispered in his ear “hey”. 

Daichi turned around starting to say “what” when he noticed Kuroo had a hand full of flour. Daichi’s eyes went big and right as he yelled “NO” Kuroo blew the flour all over his face. 

Daichi opened his eyes, to a very smug Kuroo. Then Daichi’s eyes darted to the bag of flour and Kuroo’s smile fell. He went to run away just as Daichi grabbed the flour bag, pulled on the front of Kuroo’s sweats, and poured it down his pants. 

This started an all out war and when Bokuto came back out the entire kitchen was covered in a layer of flour, as well as his friends. 

“He started it!” Came from Daichi, which caused Kuroo to grab more flour and rub it in Daichi’s hair. “Why is everyone in this house a damn snitch?”

Bokuto laughed at his friends, and told them to both go shower while he finished up the cookies. 

Kuroo and Daichi both stripped down to their boxers before they left the kitchen, hoping to contain the mess. As Kuroo was walking past the front door to his shower something solid rammed into his back. With an “oof” he went down, a heavy pressure on his back. 

When he managed to flip over he saw a very satifsfied Daichi straddling his stomach. Strong (very naked) thighs around his waist, his abs and chest on full display. Kuroo forget how to function until he looked down and saw the underwear Daichi was wearing. He smirked up at the man on top of him. “Nice underwear.” He glanced down again at the cute kitten faces all over them. 

Daichi’s smile disappeared and his face turned red. *God that’s cute* Kuroo thought. 

“They fit nice” Daichi grumbled. Kuroo couldn’t help but agree. Then Daichi’s smile was back and he started tickling Kuroo’s ribs. 

Kuroo was squirming and trying to get away but Daichi had him in a firm hold, tickling the life out of him “admit that I won!” 

“Never” Kuroo stated, through fits of giggles. Then Kuroo grabbed onto Daichi’s inner thighs (dying a little from how firm they were) and started tickling him back. 

Daichi couldn’t do much but fall on Kuroo’s chest, trying to stop the attack on the most ticklish part of his body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling you, you’ll love him Haru-chan.” Oikawa said with a wink over his shoulder as he got his keys out for his apartment. 

“He did look cute in that picture you showed me. But are you sure he’s not with the tall guy with the crazy hair? Everytime I see Daichi-san he’s with that other guy.”

“Don’t worry about him their just-“ 

Oikawa opened the door and looked at the scene in front of his. Kuroo was flat on the ground, almost naked, and covered in something white (flour maybe?). Huge grin on his face. 

Daichi was just as naked, just as covered in that same substance, straddling Kuroo while trying to keep Kuroo’s hands off of him. 

When Kuroo’s hands traveling to Daichi’s ass, and smacked, hard Daichi yelped and said “hands off the merchandise!” grabbing for both of Kuroo’s hands and putting them over his head. They both stared at the other, faces about an inch away from each other, when Haru said in a small voice “I think I’m going to go. Bye Oikawa.” Oikawa almost tried to get him to stay, but realized it was pointless. 

Just then Daichi and Kuroo eyes snapped to the door, both going a little red before giving sheepish grins in their direction. 

“Hey Oikawa. Funny meeting you here” Kuroo said with a smirk, causing an eye roll from Oikawa. 

“You guys are hopeless!” Oikawa fumed, climbing over the idiots on his floor, and slamming his door. 

He heard Kuroo’s hyena laugh, Bokuto howling, and Daichi’s snort behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One morning at practice Oikawa was feeling very frustrated. 

Bokuto seemed to notice. He was good at recognizing other people’s emotions, since he felt things so big himself. 

He ran up to Oikawa, concern etched across his face “hey buddy, you okay?” 

Oikawa was swirling a volleyball in his hands without noticing, staring daggers into the back of Kuroo’s head. 

“How am I supposed to focus on volleyball, when those two won’t stop eye fucking each other!” 

He pointed between Kuroo and Daichi, who at the moment were leaned in close, Kuroo whispering something in Daichi’s ear, Daichi pushing Kuroo’s face away while shaking his head. 

“What do you mean?” Bokuto craned his head sideways, looking more like a owl than normal. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t see it. They are obviously smitten with each other. They are always touching, stealing glances when they think the other one isn’t looking, whispering about who knows what. You really don’t see it?” 

“Oh no I do. I mean how could I not? It just doesn’t bother me that much.” 

“What?” Oikawa asked, shocked. How could he be witnessing the same torture Oikawa was, and not care? “How?”

“Easy. I’m just not nosy.” He shrugged, like it was no big deal, and walked away. 

*Fine.* Oikawa thought. *I’ll just have to handle this myself.* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most Friday nights were movie night or game night in the dorm. Tonight they decided to make it game night and spilt the bill on some pizza and alcohol. 

Daichi and Kuroo were currently playing Mariokart, Daichi sitting in between Kuroo’s legs, his back to Kuroo’s front, and Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Daichi’s knees. 

“Goddammit Kuroo if you hit me with another one of those shells I will kill you.”

“Don’t be mad just because you suck at video games.” Kuroo said. “Not everyone can be as good as me.” 

Daichi suddenly pushed Kuroo’s thumbs, causing his character to ride off the map. Daichi sped past to the finish line and got first place. 

Kuroo looked at Daichi with disbelief “Sa’mura did you just cheat to win?” 

“I would never do a thing like that. And you have no proof.” 

“Oikawa and Bokuto saw you! Right guys?” 

They both looked at Kuroo, and then at each other. 

“All I saw was Dai-chan win.” 

“Same” Bokuto said, with a wink to Daichi. 

Kuroo gave a pout, which made Daichi laugh and ruffle his hair. 

“Cute” Daichi said, and then made a face like he didn’t mean to say that out loud. Kuroo’s eyes went huge, cheeks burning red. 

“Okay time for a new game! How about” Oikawa pretended to ponder this “I know! Truth or dare!” 

“What are we 14?” Daichi asked. 

“No because we’re going to do it with alcohol!” 

“How do you play truth or dare with alcohol?” Bokuto asked, seeming excited. 

“Easy. If you don’t do your dare, or tell your truth, you drink.” 

Oikawa went to the kitchen before anyone could object and brought a bottle of tequila with him. If he happened to know tequila made Daichi handsy and Kuroo lose his filter well, that was just a coincidence. 

“Okay! I’ll go first. Bokuto, truth or dare?” 

“Truth!” 

“Are you in love with Keiji-chan?” 

Bokuto’s eyes went wide as he grabbed the bottle from Oikawa’s hands and took a gulp. 

“Boo Kou-chan!” 

“Um, Daichi truth or dare?” Bokuto asked. 

“Uh dare I guess?” 

“I dare you to sit on Oikawa’s lap for a round” Bokuto said behind a giggle.

Daichi rolled his eyes, got up and sat on Oikawa’s lap. “Okay that makes it my turn. Truth or dare Tetsu?” 

Oikawa and Bokuto shared sly glances. *Since when did they start going by first names?*

“Dare. Always.”

“I dare you to take a body shot off of someone in this room.” Daichi smirked, and Oikawa felt like his plan was already working. 

“Fine but if I’m going down so are you. Lay down Dai.” 

Daichi stiffened in Oikawa’s hold, but took his shirt off and laid down on the ground. Kuroo poured the shot in his belly button, about to take it when Oikawa stopped him. “Wait! It’s tequila, which means you need salt and a lime of course. 

Kuroo gulped and looked down at Daichi, while Daichi glared at Oikawa. Bokuto ran to the kirchen getting the ingredients. He poured some salt on Daichi’s abs and then stuck the lime wedge in his mouth. 

Kuroo paused, seemingly unable to move. “Get on with it.” Daichi said around the lime. Kuroo bent down, made brief eye contact with Daichi before licking his abs, sucking the shot out of Daichi’s belly button, hearing a small gasp from Daichi, and then coming up to his face. He stared into Daichi’s big brown eyes, until he felt the burn of the liquid and bent down to get the lime from Daichi’s lips. 

His soft, pink, inviting lips. When their lips met, Daichi took a quick inhale and Kuroo grabbed the lime as quickly as possible, hoping no one would notice just how red his face was. 

Once he was done he cleared this throat and said “okay, Oikawa truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Tell us your most deep dark secret.” 

Oikawa seemed to contemplate taking a shot, but cleared his throat and said quietly “ I don’t know how to ride a bike.”

All three of the men stared at him, and then bust out laughing. 

“Oh shut up! Daichi truth or dare?” 

“Truth”. 

Daichi felt fear as Oikawa’s feral grin showed. “If you had to have sex with one person in this room, who would it be?” 

Daichi shook his head quickly, and when he went to reach for the bottle of tequila, Oikawa snatched it out of the way. “Nope you gotta answer!”

“That’s not the rules.” 

“It is now! Answer Dai-chan.” 

“Fine. It would be Tetsu.” 

The room went completely silent. Daichi glanced at Kuroo, and was met with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

“Truth or dare Daichi”. Kuroo said quietly. 

“It’s not your turn Tetsu-cha-“

Kuroo didn’t take his eyes off of Daichi “truth or dare?” 

Oikawa looked back and forth between Kuroo and Daichi. They seemed to be having an entire conversation with their eyes. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Kuroo said and Oikawa couldn’t believe his ears. How had this worked out so well? 

Daichi seemed frozen, and then was crawling quickly across the circle, straddling Kuroo’s lap, and crashing their lips together. 

Oikawa looked at Bokuto who was making the same stupid face he’s sure he was wearing. Bokuto gave him a thumbs up and let out a “get it Kuroo!” 

Oikawa couldn’t stop smiling, very proud of himself, until he heard a small moan from one of the men still currently attacking each other’s face. 

He cleared his throat hoping that would make them stop, but whe he saw tongues moving back and forth between their mouths, it was clear they wouldn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. 

“I think this is our cue to leave Kou-chan.” 

Bokuto snapped out of his obvious staring. “Oh right!” As they scurried off to Bokuto’s room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo couldn’t believe this was happening. He knew he’d liked Daichi for a long time. Like since that first practice game. Then being roommates was like torture and a dream wrapped into one. Daichi accepting his cuddles and letting him touch him whenever he wanted just made everything worse (better?). 

He never thought in a million years Daichi would actually like him. He would’ve bet his life that never would Daichi be on his lap, sticking his tongue down Kuroo’s throat, and moaning into his mouth. 

Kuroo pulled away, trying to catch his breathe. 

“I didn’t. You, wait. You like me?” 

“I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious Tetsu.” Daichi giggled, while running his hands through Kuroo’s hair lightly. 

“Well it wasn’t!” Kuroo tried to pout but Daichi quickly grabbed his bottom lip with his teeth and tugged. 

“Maybe you’re just not very smart” Daichi whispered, before attacking Kuroo’s neck with love bites. 

“Hey! That’s not, ahhhh, ohhh, that’s nice. By the way, I like you too.” 

Kuroo felt Daichi’s smile on his throat. “Ya, I know.”

Kuroo started to frown and was about to pull Daichi off of him, demanding answers, when Daichi said. 

“Hey Tetsu?”

“Ya Dai?” Kuroo whispered, trying to concentrate on Daichi’s words. 

“Take me to bed?” 

Kuroo felt his heart stop for a second. Then he got up as quickly as he could, Daichi’s legs still around his waist, and carried him to Daichi’s room. 

“With pleasure.” He said before kicking the door shut behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto was laying in bed feeling happy for his best friend. He knew how hard Kuroo had been pining for Daichi, and it was obvious how much Daichi wanted him too, but Kuroo never believed Bokuto when he told him. He had just turned off his lamp to go to sleep when his door was suddenly kicked in. 

He looked up in the dark to see Oikawa standing in the door way fuming. 

“I’m sleeping here tonight!” 

“Um, why? 

Oikawa’s whole body did a little shake, as he whispered, face looking like he’d seen death. “I have seen unspeakable things Kou-chan.” 

Bokuto couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. 

“Whatever you say Oikawa. Kuroo’s bed is-“

“I SAW KUROO’S DICK.”

Bokuto fell off the bed clutching his stomach from laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop writing about these two, and the only thing I love even close to as much as Kurodai and the captains relationships! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
